what everyone is bound to want
by utukushii
Summary: Kagome is a fifteen year old miko, about to start highschool at Takahashi institute. life was supposed to be easy, but there's just something about her that's got every guy fallowing her around like a lost puppy. reverse harem anyone? non-priority story.
1. inuyasha

hello fanfiction. please be aware that this story is NOT going to be regularly updated but will be used to get rid of my writters block. whenever i'm stuck on a chapter for my story(ies) i will write up another chapter for this story to help me get past it. WARNING: THIS STORY IS _NOT_ A PRIORITY. if you don't like dont read. also, this story has no set relationship match up thing. so in time, when the story finds itself comming along nicely, I'll ask anyone reading just to give me their opinion on who Kagome should end up with. each chapter will introduce a new character Kagome could eventually go with, so pay attention! _i do not own inuyasha._

**WHAT EVERYONE IS BOUND TO WANT**

**chapter 1**

INTRODUCTION!

It was the same hot air. It was the same air crushing fall. It was the same excruciating pain I felt every time I had this dream. It was the same. I had woken up screaming from this dream hundreds of times, waking with a start, clutching my chest and gasping like I had just swam from China to Japan.

It always started with clouds, pink clouds, like a sunrise or sunset, and they were always very wispy, thin, not at all like the thick fluffy ones I like. I would be looking up at them from my spot on the peak of a cliff with a lovely view of Osaka. I would be looking up at the sun, seemingly for hours. It never moved, not at all like a setting or rising sun should, but it always gave off such a beautiful elegance that I just couldn't look away. I then would hear a heart wrenching sound, like bones breaking, or someone splinting a tree, and I would turn around, quickly and soundlessly, but no one would be there. When I was to turn back, I would see a small dark dot in the sky, like someone had tossed something up and it was now falling, but something was differently about this dot, it was falling much to slowly for something so small. It would come closer and closer, and with every second it did, I would walk closer and closer twords it, twords the edge of the cliff. When it finally got close enough for me to see what it was... I would slip and fall. The air rushing out of my chest and crushing my heart. My back to the earth, I could see clearly what was above me. At first it looked like a hawk, but it was to regal, perhaps an eagle? No, not the right part of the world.

At one point in my fall it began to dive, right twords me, and each time I would reach my arms out as if to embrace it. Faster and faster it came down at me, and with every plummeting second it became clearer to me, the more confused I got. Such cold blue eyes, but its entire persona just screamed of a scorching fire. I held out my arms farther twords it, hoping that it would come to me, but every time it came close it would flap its flaming red and orange wings and fly away. It was at this time that that damn sun decided to come up from its frozen spot on the horizon, and I was momentarily blinded by it as it suddenly shot up to the middle of the sky, and I could no longer see my destructive flame of a bird. The last word that fell from my dream selfs lips was _Nintai_, and then I would start the screaming as I fell down to the earth, the air pulled from my lungs, suffocating me as I slowly died...

**CHAPPY ONE: INUYASHA **

I have never seen a hot air balloon before, and I've definitely never thought that I'd be ridding in one. Yet here Iam, listening to an instructor ramble on and _on _about how it works and it's fabulous history, my little brother listening intently as he continuously turned his head back and forth, not able to decide on looking at the instructor or the tiny world below us. My Grandfather, taking notes on a small paper, listened with all his heart. Somehow, during the past five minutes he had decided that he wanted to start in the balloon making business... if we're lucky he'll forget about it by tomorrow and go back to studying youkai.

Today, Saturday, was our families errand day, just a simple take Sota to the candy store, and gramps to a book store so mom can shop day. It was only on these days that our whole family could spend a decent amount of time together. Recently, I've been to caught up in school to really pay much attention to them, all that 'getting into a good high school thing' just kinda takes up a lot of time.

"Kagome! Kagome! Look down there! Were so high even all the skyscrapers look like normal buildings!"

I turned my head and walked the 1 small foot to the other side of the basket and looked over. Huh, I hadn't realized we had gotten so high up. "Yeah, imagine how small we are compared to those building, looking at them from here, when their so small, makes you feel a bit insignificant doesn't it?"

I watched as Sota contemplated my words before he slowly began to nod his head, "Yeah, we really aren't all the special from way up here..."

I let out a small laugh and ruffled his hair up a bit, this kid was just to funny... "Don't look over the edge to much, I don't want you to get sick on us, why don't you look at the sky a bit? Its a nice day."

He nodded his head enthusiastically, moving to sit back down so he could lay his head down and gaze up at the clouds.

"You know Kagome," I turned my head away from Sota, squeaking in surprise when Grampa's head was found not even an inch from my face, "With the way that boy always listens to you, I would think that you've gone and put a spell on him..."

I rolled my eyes at him and sat down next to Sota. "You know its immoral to cast spells on people, you guys raised me better than that."

"You better believe we did young lady! There was no way in heaven that I would allow my beautiful grand daughter to be some sort of lying, disgusting, magic using, Mik-"

"Excuse me, but is you grand daughter a tier?"

I looked over to the guy who's balloon we were in, is it wrong that I forgot he was here?

"A tier? HA! Don't be absurd!" Grampa scoffed, waving his hands around in an attempt to make his words sound more dramatic.

The guy, um, Kei, I think...looked at him incredulously. "Oh, sorry, I didn't know you guys were against the Act-"

Grampa didn't give him a chance to finish. "Boy! Don't' interrupt your elders. Now, as I was saying, my Kagome isn't some lowly tier, she's a Miko damn it!"

"A Miko? Isn't that the highest ranking Heaven Tier in the world?" he asked, turning his head to me and starring at me directly in the eye.

Caught off guard by his question, it took me a second to come up with a good response. "Um, we're the strongest of the holey Tiers, its us and youkai that are at the top..."

He looked me over for a second, trying to figure if I was really what I said I was. "So, what high school are you going to then?"

Smart question. There were only two schools for Heaven tiers in Osaka, which one you went to told people of how strong you were. There was Tengoku Academy, which was pretty much in the heart of the city. It was a pretty damn wealthy school, but the only problem was any one with enough money could get in. The whole place is full of stuck up tiers who can't even use magic, leaving me with only one other choice, Takahashi Institute. Sounds like a psycho ward right? Well, I can promise you that its anything but. No one knows much about the school itself, or the man who owns it, but there are five things that no tier would ever forget.

First, if you want in on this school, you can't just sign up, enroll, or call up the administrator, you don't get accepted into Takahashi. If they want you in their school, they find you, and as creepy as it sounds, they don't mess around with recruiting the top tiers in the world. Second, the only way for you to know if you can apply to the school is if they send you a letter, and this isn't any letter either, these things are fricken legends, small envelope, silver paper, elegant hand written calligraphy, and the Takahashi's seal, a small, silver dog, howling at an invisible moon. Third, if they really want you in their school, as in, your so ridiculously talented/powerful they'd do anything to have you, then they'll offer you a full scholarship. They pay for your dorm room, your uniforms, books, living expenses, class trips etc. these guys will do anything to get you. I've even heard that there was this kid who's family was so indebted to the government, that he was just going to drop out of high school and get a job. But then Takahashi offered to pay for his schooling, get his family back on their feet, and even pay for their house so they wouldn't have to move! Umm, where was I? Oh! Fourthly, the school is absolutely gorgeous. Its at the very edge of the city, and is sat in the middle of a ridiculously large piece of land, land that supposedly is all owned by Takahashi. The grounds are breath taking, full of well taken care of gardens and amazing wild life. The school itself is enormous, taking up at least half the property it sits on, like an entire neighborhood squashed together to make dorms, class rooms, and anything anyone would need to be happy. And fifthly, the schools an absolute legend. Its only been around for three years, so any people in their first class would still only be Juniors at this point. This is one of those schools that only exist in stories and manga. For example, if you were to see someone wearing one of their uniforms, people would be staring and whispering about them like their was no tomorrow. . .

"Excuse me, Higurashi-san?"

Oh yeah, he asked me a question. I shook my head lightly, trying to clear it of all the wonders of the schools so I could focus on what was going on. "Um, Sorry, what was you question?"

He smiled at me before repeating what he had already said. What school was I going to. The whole question that had started the movie theater of my mind.

"I'll be starting at Takahashi institute this month, full ride, all expenses paid." I murmured. I hated when people asked me these sort of questions, no matter how my answers came out, it always sounded like I was bragging a bit, and if there was one thing I hate more than snooty rich tiers it's people who brag all the time.

"Seriously! Your that good?" he asked.

"Well, it's not that I'm good at it or anything, it's just that...I guess I have the potential to be that good?" I tilted my head up, to look at the sky. That was what my letter had said, 'we are aware that you have not been as involved as others, but we believe you have the potential to be one of the greatest Miko in history...'

Kei continued to ask Grandpa questions, giving me time to just catch up on my thoughts. I looked up at the sky, the sun was currently being covered by some of those wispy clouds I don't like, leaving it still bright, but dark enough to look at the glowing white ball in the sky. If I squinted my eyes in that odd way people do, to where your looking threw your lashes, I could make out hundreds of little rainbows. The sun began to look like little black dots were covering it, a sign that I had probably been staring at it to long. I refocused my eyes, preparing to sit back up when something caught my eye. Those small black dots had disappeared now, well most of them. There was one little dark speck that was just to darn stubborn to leave. Was something wrong with my eyes now?

I kept on watching the little speck in the center of the sun. Was it getting bigger? Like something was falling... To quickly to be possible, those thin clouds seemed to disappear, leaving me blind as the hot spring sun tor its way threw the small shadow that had been blocking me from its rays. I took a quick step back, closing my eyes for a moment, watching the colorful bright yellows and greens behind my lids.

"Ya know Kagome, it's not good for your eyes to stare at the sun." Sota called to me.

I opened my eyes back up, squinting a bit as they readjusted. I looked over at him and nodded, promising not to stare at it for to long again as I stepped back up to the edge of the balloon and looked up, pulling on my sunglasses. The little dot was still there, much bigger than before, something really was falling!

"Sota! Come here for a sec, theres something falling in the sky!"

Everyones head was probably turned to me, but I was to busy trying to figure out what that rapidly growing speck was to really notice the others. I was barely aware when Sota latched onto the edge of my shirt, trying to keep balanced as he leaned over to try and see what I was seeing.

"I can't see anything, its too bright." he pouted, well, I pictured him pouting, I was still gazing up at the dot.

It was considerably closer now, I could almost make out what it was, something circular, and falling very fast, it was about the size of a basket or soccer ball. Grampa walked over to us to, ignoring the protesting instructor when the balloon began to tilt from all our weight on one side. An unusually strong gust of wind blew on the side of the balloon, causing it to tilt even farther and knocking the basket almost completely on its side. All four of us fell backwards onto each other, successfully pushing the balloon back into place.

I rubbed my head, trying to get balanced on the gently rocking basket, when I glanced to the side, it was as if everything froze. Right before my eyes the object fell, not even a foot away from the balloon. In that split second it passed us, I saw it clearly and perfectly. It was an interesting little thing, just the size of a ball, very smooth, and shinning in the sun. It was shaped like an egg, painted with hundreds of different shades of reds and yellows. It was beautiful and elegant, and as it fell past the balloon and down to the city below us, I knew what I had to do.

Before anyone even realized what I was doing...I climbed over the side of the basket and jumped.

(_Inuyasha pov)_

Like every other day this week, it was hot. The sun shinning down from the sky created a sparkling paradise, causing all the tall buildings around me to shine with an unreasonably bright glare.

In my hand I had several plastic bags, all filled to the brim with ramen. With school starting back up soon, I had to stock up. Thanks to father and his wonderful new health regiment, the school no longer sold 'junk food', leaving me with exactly one month during the winter to spring break to buy everything I could get my hands on.

I made my way threw the busy streets of Osaka as fast as I could, not wanting to get a ticket for parking in front of a fire hydrant again. What? Its not my fault there are no fricken places to park in this damn city! It would be a hell of a lot easier once school started again, but at the same time I wouldn't really be able to drive my car around campass...

I heard a woman scream and turned around with a start, nearly dropping my precious ramen in the process. Huh, looked like she just fainted. People surrounded her, a man shook her lightly and asked if she was OK, I waited by for a second, a bit curious as to why she had just dropped. I was only a few feet away from her, and saw when her eyes flitted open. When she looked up, away from the man who woke her up, her eyes widened and she pointed a shaky finger twords the sky. Everyone around her turned their head up to look at the sky, when my eyes finally looked away from the fear stricken ones of the women to look up, I did drop my bags.

_Holy_ _**shit**_.

(_Kagome pov_)

That flaming red egg was right in front of me now, if I just reached out my hand I was sure that I could grab it. I don't know how long it took me to catch up with it, but I do know that when my arms finally wrapped around the hot, flaming red egg, that it would only be a few seconds before I came upon the first top of one of Osaka's many towers.

I turned my self in the air, trying with all my might to regain my breath. When I had jumped, I hadn't really thought about the landing. But now that I was here, falling threw the sky into the city, I couldn't _stop_ thinking about it. This was exactly like my dream, only this time around that brilliant flaming bird was still in its egg. Not two seconds after I jumped had the air been torn out of me, leaving me breathless and trying to catch my breath with short, quick little pants. The only thing that had kept me conscious during my fall was my determination to get to the egg before it fell to the earth and killed what ever was inside.

My back was to the earth, and I gazed up at the sun once again. I could see the balloon in the sky, now it was the small black dot... Oh Kami, they probably thought I was going to die. Hell, _I_ thought I was going to die. The wind pushed at my back, making me feel like I was being broken into two. The hot sun on my face didn't help when my body began to go numb with an unnatural cold, nor did the wind keep out the terrible screams that assaulted my mind. Screams that were most likely torn out of my own throat.

When I past the top of the first building, I knew that the people below would be able to see me. I heard a few screams, and once that had passed, nearly a hundred of smaller shrieks, yells, and panicked crying. Was it me they were crying for? I was hardly worth it, its not like anyone but my family would even remember me after this week any way. Once they scraped my body off of the pavement below, it was only a matter of time before they began discussing how to get the nasty red stain I would leave on the cement out.

Great, wasn't my life supposed to be flashing before my eyes or something? Instead I'm here, falling to my death, and thinking about morbid thoughts such as my dead body splattered all over the earth. The wind wasn't as harsh now, most likely because some of it was being blocked by the towers surrounding me, but it still stung my bare legs and back. This is what I get for wearing a dress today. Not like I planned on jumping out of a hot air balloon, though.

(_Inuyasha pov_)

Everyone around me broke out into yells. I saw one man pull out his cell phone, hopefully calling the cops or something. It bothered me that he was the only one, the others just talking and pointing. A couple next to me started chatting, the women asking if the person was committing suicide while the man argued that it looked like he fell from some place higher than the buildings. Others that hadn't seen the guy until he reached the city limits began going on about how he wasn't worth saving if he committed. Where these people fricken serious?

When one woman said 'let him die' and began walking away, I finally had enough. Walking up to that same women, I stuffed my ramen bags in her hands. She looked up at me with wide eyes, asking me if I was a demon. I looked down my nose at her and replied, "Of course I'm a fucking demon you wench. Please watch those for me, I'll be right back." And before she even said another word I began leaping up the sides of the buildings next to me to reach the poor idiot that was falling from the sky.

Once I was in the shadow between the buildings, the air around me grew considerably cooler, odd when it should have still been hot here. I jumped closer and closer to the person, now able to make out small little details. Who ever it was was wearing white, and had long black hair... was this a fricken woman? I was still pretty far away from her, but at the rate she was falling, it would only be a few milliseconds before she was in my arms. The shifting sun in the sky began to slowly get rid of the shadows and cold air around us, and when the whole street between the buildings was covered in sunlight, I reached up my arms for the small girl above me, taking one more leap off the building to my right.

The moment her body fell into place in mine I could smell her perfectly, like sweet spring rain and Sakura trees. Looking down at her, she was absolutely gorgeous. Slim waist, decent chest, plump pink lips, long eyelashes, and a cute little nose. In this white dress she was in, she looked like an angel, like a small messenger sent from the Kami.

Once I had her in my arms, I quite jumping and let us just fall to the ground, using my youkai to keep us from falling to fast. Some of the people below us began to clap, while others were completely stunned into paralysis. I could see the colorful lights below from the police cars, no ambulance, considering they weren't planning on finding this little angel alive. As we got closer to the streets, people began to move to the side so we had a nice large area to land in, not that I needed it...

When I finally hit the ground, we were automatically surrounded by cops and news reporters, causing me to growl lowly in my chest and hold the girl tighter.

A women holding a small note book came up to me and asked, "Why did you save her if she was committing suicide?"

I looked down at her, shocked, "She wasn't committing, she fell from higher above the buildings here."

"Well then, if thats the case where did she come from, I see no planes around!" she yelled like I was lying to her.

"She's a gift from the Kami, of course." I smirked then, adjusting the girl in my arms slightly so people could see her better.

Some gasped at the little beauty in my arms, while others just broke out into more questions about her, only one though, caught my attention. 'what is that in her arms?'

I hadn't noticed there was anything in my tenshi's arms. I looked down at her, and sure enough, clutched to her chest was what appeared to be an egg. It was a flaming red and orange-ish color, covered in golden designs all across its surface. For such an egg to exist, one that was radiating with heat and life, was insanely odd.

One of the police officers, a young man maybe in his early twenties, came up to me and held out his arms. My eyes narrowed automatically, and I took a step away from him. "Your not taking her away from me." I growled.

"Umm, sir, we need to take her to a hospital or something, what if she's injured?" he asked slowly, like he was talking to some idiot who was holding someone at gun point.

I kept my eyes on him as I bent down slightly and quietly sniffed the girl. Just as I thought, she was perfectly fine, just unconscious. Her heart rate was normal, she was breathing fine, nothing seemed wrong with her entire being. "She's perfectly fine."

"Listen here, you! I don't care if you think she's fine or not, its protocol for us to take her down and-"

"And what? What is that stupid hospital going to do for her that I cant?" God, this guy was looking at me like I was absolutely insane.

Both of our heads shot down to the girl when she let off a soft moan. She began to move around a bit, and after a moment, she opened her eyes and looked directly into mine.

(_Kagome pov_)

I'm not exactly sure when I blacked out, but when I woke back up I was relieved to find that my egg was still in my arms. Now, how the hell was I alive? When I first opened my eyes, everything was a bit blurry, I could hear a few people talking around me, but it was almost as if I couldn't focus or care enough to really listen. Warm arms were wrapped around me, and I could feel someones fingers lightly rubbing circles in my left arm. It was nice, and I wasn't cold anymore. When my eyes began to focus right, the first thing I saw was two, large, amber eyes. A demon? Had a demon saved me?

"Um, d-do you mind, ah, putting me down, please?" I murmured quietly, coughing at the dryness in my throat. The boys eyes widened slightly and he nodded his head lightly, moving very slowly as he set my legs down next to him. His arm still wrapped around my waist helped me balance back on my feet, and I was grateful that he didn't let me fall when I stumbled.

A cop a few feet away from me reached out his hand and lightly grabbed my arm, almost like a reflex I took a quick step back, bumping into the demons back, but thankfully away from that to hot hand. Is it so weird that I don't want to be touched right now?

He looked at me, shocked, before quickly apologizing and taking a step back, "Um, Miss, do you mind coming down to the hospital with us, to make sure your alright? We should also contact your family and let them know your here..."

Heh, yeah right.

"No, that wont be necessary, thanks though." My voice came out much stronger than I thought it would, considering that it hurt like hell and felt like it was on fire. I bowed down to the officer before quickly turning on my heal and walking shakily twords the sidewalk. The demon who had saved me walked quietly behind me, lightly reaching out to steady me when ever I would stumble. Hovering over me like a silent protector.

"Hey, slow down."

I stopped at the sound of his voice, and again turned quickly to face him. He was almost a whole foot taller than me, and thanks to our close proximity, I had to crane my neck just to see his face. He smirked down at me with laughing eyes, I don't think he realized how short I was either, but he didn't comment on it.

"You shouldn't be moving around so much after falling so far, hell, you probably shouldn't be moving at all, ya Know." He smiled, looking down at my frowning face. I didn't want to rest. All I wanted to do was move, to walk, maybe even run. For some reason, that fall hadn't made me scared or feel sick. For those first few minutes I was back on my feet, I did feel a bit off, but now I was fine. Exhilarated, alive, like I could run across Japan if I wanted to, I was energized, and happy, and I knew for a fact that I didn't want to stop moving.

"Your a demon, shouldn't you have no trouble keeping up?" I asked, half jocking, half serious. He let out a long breath, as if he had been holding it for a long time, then very slowly he reached up and tapped the small egg in my arms. Damn, I had forgotten about it, and now I felt a bit like a mother who had forgotten that she had to pick her baby up from school. What a terrible feeling.

"I Can Keep up just fine, but I'm a bit worried about the little thing you have in here. Wont it die if its moved around to much?" He asked. His silver hair lightly blew in the the wind, catching my eye as it floated around him and causing me to look around a bit more at where we were. We had only walked for a few minutes, but we got pretty far and were now standing in front of a small bakery.

Nodding my head once to myself, I walked past the demon and into the bread shop, leaving him looking like a confused little puppy.

The place was very small, but extremely nice and homey. A whole wall filled with breads and pastries, and several cute little tables big enough for only about two people. I found a nice seat by the window, and the demon fallowed silently, looking at me oddly before sighing and taking a seat next to me.

"The egg," I said loudly, perhaps to loudly, because when I spoke his head jerked up with surprise, "it wont get cold. Its a Phoenix egg, so its not fragile or anything..." I trailed off, momentarily forgetting what I was about to say when I felt a small thump come from within the egg.

"A phoenix? You can't be serious, how could you possibly know that?" He asked me. I tilted my head to the side as I looked at him. Well, hadn't I been saved by quite the hottie? His hair was absolutely gorgeous, long and silver, it looked so soft, so soft it made me want to do nothing but brush it. He was wearing a dark red button up shirt, Kanji written all over it making out insane words and sentences that didn't even make sense. His jeans were also dark, plane but definitely fashionable. And he was a demon... that was obvious, that hair and those eyes meant Inu, and those ears...

Without really paying attention to what I was doing, I reached over the table and..

"Your a honyou right?" my voice was soft, almost as soft as his cute little furry ears. And when he answered me, his was gruff and embarrassed.

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that?"

"Nope." I was surprised that he didn't try to get me off of him, reaching over the table and rubbing his ears might not have been the best idea, but why didn't he care? I mean, for kami's sake, I was still doing it!

And then I heard it.

A soft little rumble, vibrating threw is chest to make the funniest little purr I ever heard. He sounded like a little kitten! Was he really enjoying it that much? I kept rubbing them, massaging them with my fingers and tweaking them ever so slightly... and he continued his insanely cute growling.

"Oooh! What a sweet little couple!"

Both of our heads jerked up at the sound of a middle aged woman. She was standing only a few feet away from our little table, and was smiling sweetly down at us. And quick as I could, I jumped back into my seat, blushing madly the entire way.

The woman chuckled softly, handing us each a menu, "So sorry to scare you dear, I just thought that you might want something to eat? I just made some fresh sour dough, and you know, were the only place that makes it in the city." she said, setting one large glass of pink lemonaid in between us, two straws set in nicely, one pink and one blue.

Both me and the demon stared at the beverage for a few moments, before what she said finally registered in my mind, "You sell sour dough?"

Once again I think my voice came out louder than necessary.

"Yes, would you like me to bring you out a few pieces?"

"Umm, do you think we could have the whole loaf?" I blushed again, my large apatite always seemed to be getting in the way of what was really important...and in this case it was finding out who this demon was.

"Oh! Of course you can have it!" the woman laughed at me again, then turned to look more at the demon, uh, honyou.. "And tell you what, because your treating such a lovely girl, I'll give it to you half off." Before either of us could really thank her, she was already walking away behind the counter and into the kitchen.

I let out a small breath, then turned to the guy sitting across the table. "Thank you again for saving me, my names Kagome."

He seemed to study me for a moment, his smoldering eyes burning into my own. And then he said, "Before I tell you my name, do you think you could tell me why the fuck you were falling from the sky?"

Potty mouth.

I ignored the thought,though, being raised as a shrine keeper had me not feeling so nice about cuss words.

"I thought I explained it earlier? I jumped out of a hot air balloon." this guy seemed to tense, maybe if I acted a tad more difficult, I could get a reaction.

"Yeah, I got that, but _why_?"

Difficult baka.

"Because I saw this egg falling."

"You didn't think that was kind of a stupid idea?" he asked, gritting his teeth in what I assumed was annoyance.

"Well, not when I jumped, I started having doubts when I realized I wasn't likely to survive, though. If something this amazing was about to be destroyed, wouldn't you save it too?" I asked. My hands gently ran over the top of the egg, it was so warm... there was definitely no way I would have let it die.

"Perhaps, but only if I knew I had an actual chance of saving it. With YOU, though, there was no way you would have been able to if I hadn't been there, if anything you would have just killed both yourself and that thing!" he growled out, pointing accusingly at the little red flame in my arms.

I sat up straiter in my chair, glaring down at him as hard as I could. "I would have been fine either way! The gods aren't planning on killing me anytime soon, there is still stuff I'm needed for here! If anyone should understand, it would be a demon like you! Weather your half or not! And I don't care if I could have gotten killed, I knew I had to save it so I did!" I spoke loudly and clearly, my voice not exactly at a yelling volume but loud enough to mean something.

We glared at each other for a good two minutes before the woman came back out with our bread, smiling until she saw the look on our faces. "Oh dear, please don't fight now, you two have got to be the cutes couple I've seen come in here in a while. Now, why don't you butter yourselves up some bread and make up!" she said, her voice booming and filling up the entire place.

Both of us turned to look at her, but we didn't say anything. She merely sighed and left, muttering something about troubled lives of youths.

"Inuyasha"

My head shot up at the sound of his voice. He looked at me for a moment, then repeated what he had said, "My name is Inuyasha."

He went about cutting the bread in front of us, buttering up a slice and handing me a still warm piece.

"Well, at least were getting some where now." I muttered in reply.

We spent the remainder of our time in silence eating, and after about half an hour, we packed up the remaining bread and left. He gave me a ride home, and it took me a few minutes to process what was going on when we came upon the shrine only to find at least a dozen cop cars.

"The hell..." Inuyasha murmured, parking his car next to the curb and turning off the engine. Before he even opened his door, I was out and running across the street to my home.

"Kagome!" I heard more than saw as Inuyasha quickly ran across the street to me, lightly grabbing my arm to slow me down. I ignored most of the cops that tried to get us away from going up the shrines steps, luckily they only tried yelling at us, most likely to scared to come to close to Inuyasha and I, his piercing glare keeping them a good distance away. As I made my way up the last few steps, the first thing I noticed was the _people. _They were every where, walking into the house, walking out, a few family friends, neighbors, cops, and people I didn't even know. Inuyasha stayed with me as I made my way threw the grounds to get into the house, but before we were able to walk threw the door, one of the loudest, yet familiar, voices in the loud area shouted my name.

"KAGOME!" as I turned around to the familiar voice, two very warm and sturdy arms wrapped around me, pulling me against a soft feminine body. "KAGOME! What the hell were you thinking! Your whole family has been in tears for the last two hours looking for you! Do you know what the hell you've done? We've been worried sick."

All the panic and excitement I felt threw the day suddenly found itself in the forefront of my mind, and before I knew it, I was weeping into my best friends shoulder and holding onto her like she was my life line. "Sango..."

"Don't _Sango_ me! Your in some deep shit ya know! Your mom's been going crazy trying to find you, once that story got out about some angel falling from the sky, she just freaked. What were you thinking? Jumping out of a hot air balloon, you idiot..." she trailed off when I just cried harder, patting my back to try to sooth me, "How the hell did you survive any way? You haven't learned any spells for defying gravity, you couldn't have possibly known what to do in a situation like that."

I lifted my face from her shoulder and turned twords Inuyasha, gesturing with my hand for him to step up. "Sango, this is Inuyasha, he saved me." I mumbled.

Sango held tightly to my hands, keeping the unusually clammy feel of my skin warm, still comforting me by just being there.

"A honyou? Why would you save a miko?" she asked suspiciously. Growing up as a demon slayer, Sango was raised to be cautious and on guard around demons, not necessarily to the point of actual prejudice or racism, but still weary. The ties between humans and demons were stronger than ever, but being naturally malicious, demons still had some minor issued in our eyes.

"I saved her for the same reason she jumped, because I could." his answer was short and strait forward, to me anyway, but to Sango, who didn't know why I had jumped, he most likely just sounded a bit crazy.

Before she could start asking more questions, he nodded his head to us and said good bye, turning and walking back down the shrine steps and back to his car.

Well, if you did read, thanks. please review, non priority or not i like to hear what you have to say. _utukushii..._


	2. shippo

**WHAT EVERYONE IS BOUND TO WANT**

**chapter 2**

INTRODUCTION:

The concept of summoning is an old tier trick that has been around for centuries. It involves a small hole in the dimensions created and controlled by the individual tier. These artificial dimensions can be accessed by one door way, and are said to reflect the tier's power. In all my years of inexperience, I have never been able to even come close to cutting a whole world open. It is very advanced magic, something that is actually not very common now days. They teach it in the academies, though it's an advanced placement class, and only offered to seniors.

I had never met any tier, demon, or holy person who could conjure things. The science of the whole thing is absolutely insane. To know how to cast the right tie, create something so complex, fill it with objects and control it…the mere thought is overwhelming. But for a child to be able to do a summoning, absolutely unheard of. Well, that is, until Shippo came around.

When he first showed me he could summon things, a toy top, acorns, mushrooms; I was amazed. I remember asking him how big his dimension was, his reply, 'very small compared to what my dad can do. Mine's only the size of a kitchen drawer. But my dad's, he says it's as big as our whole house!'

Shippo lived in a very nice house. I was impressed.

**CHAPPY TWO: SHIPPO**

"Block!"

I quickly put up a barrier, grunting softly when it was hit with the small blasts of youkai.

"Don't let them hit you!"

"No duh! Shut _up_!"

I watched as several blue flames came flying at me seemingly out of nowhere. I rolled to the side when one came from my left, then was quickly knocked down when another hit my back. It didn't burn, but I could feel the cool chill of the spring wind on my back when it burnt part of my shirt to ash. Two more came at me as I threw up another barrier, to my surprise, when they hit, they only continued to push against it, instead of bouncing off or disintegrating on site. My eyes widened a little more with every second they continued to fight me. I was pushed back several feet when my shield began to crack under the pressure. I let out a small gasp and broke out in a small sweat. Shippo watched me from a distance, seemingly studying what it was I was doing and if I was doing it right.

I felt a dip in the strong youkai that was pushing to overcome me, and glanced to the side just in time to see Shippo throw about five more balls of his fire. On instinct, or perhaps it was just plain old stupidity, I dropt my barrier and started running around the shrines large court yard.

One of them hit the back of my leg, and once again my clothes were reduced to a sad little bunch of ashes. I ran passed Shippo, who was contently watching me run around like a crazed chicken, a pissed off chicken. I sprinted around the sacred tree several times, shouting at the smiling kitsune the entire time and trying my best to avoid the power fallowing me. More of his fox fire hit me, and I yelled out to him in rage when more of my clothes was burnt, leaving me in about half of what my sweats used to be and a tank that was beginning to look more like a work out bra.

"You damn kit! _What _is the point of this?" I screeched, jumping over a rock and rolling into a crouch on the ground, trying to evade the last four flames.

Shippo only laughed at me, running his hand threw his hair. "I would find a way to destroy those if I were you, any more of this and you'll be completely necked!"

I glared at him, which only made him laugh harder. "This is not funny! You're such a child!"

His laughs stopped quickly, and his eyes fallowed me as I once again made my way back towards him. "I'm not a child Kagome! Now man up and stop running!"

"When Sango hears of this she's going to kick your butt, pervert!" I yelled again.

I quickly stopped running, and turned around, kicking my leg up in time to hit one of the flames that were heading towards what was left of my top. To my surprise, it quickly dissipated into the air around me. I didn't get much time to be proud of myself for destroying it before the last three came at me. I swung my leg up again, successfully hitting two at a time. They disappeared. So that was how it worked...Physical contact only.

Before I was able to ponder it anymore, the last one hit me square in the back, leaving the last of my top to fall to the ground. I turned beat red, and turned around to once again yell at Shippo, only to find him unconscious at the base of the goshinboku, Sango standing over him with her hand balled up in a fist.

She glanced up at me, a wicked grin on her face, "Feeling the chill of the morning, Kagome?"

I only rolled my eyes, picking up the white piece of fabric that used to be my favorite tank. I took a moment to try to catch my breath. The reiki I had pushed into my muscles to help me move faster had drained me.

"Your one to talk," I muttered, striding over to her. "At least I wear something under my clothes when I train, unlike you...tell me, what exactly is under that taijiya armor you wear?"

"Oh shut up! And get some clothes on will you? I want to get to the campus by one."

"Well, it doesn't matter how long it takes us; last time I checked, Shippo was driving."

Sango looked down at him and grumbled, lightly taping him with her toe, "He should be up soon, I didn't hit him that hard. Now seriously, go get some clothes on! If your brother or grandpa saw you running around like that they'd be ashamed!"

I merely laughed at her, waving over my shoulder as I made my way back to the house to change.

We were all leaving to the institute today, all papers were turned in, all clothes packed, and everyone was excited to finally be going. Classes still didn't start for another week, but the headmaster felt it was best to arrive early and get settled in. Today was all about getting there and finding your dorm room to unpack your things. All week instructors and upperclassmen were going to be giving tours of the campus, so we wouldn't have to worry about getting there on time or being late for anything. Then on Wednesday there was an optional class run through, mostly for freshmen, where you could get your schedule, meet your teachers, and find out what you would be doing every day. For the rest of the week, you could simply explore the grounds and meet the people you were going to be living with.

It all seemed easy enough.

I opened the door to my bed room and quickly made my way to the outfit I had laid out this morning, before going to the bathroom to take a quick shower and get ready. Once I had finished, I put my hair up in a high pony tail and donned the light red sundress. There was a light tap on the bathroom door, and before I could say come in, a bright orange head popped in.

"Sango said to come up and help you with your bags?" He questioned lightly.

I nodded my head once, and then gestured for him to walk into the still steamy room. "Would you help me tie this in my hair first?" I asked, holding out a silky red ribbon. He took it with a smile, tying a complicated bow and pinning it with a bobby pin so it wouldn't tighten or loosen itself.

"Would you like me to tie this one too?" he asked, tugging lightly on the matching ribbon that was hanging silently at my waist.

I nodded again, turning my head so I could see the pretty little bow he had made.

"I'm still upset with you." I mumbled softly.

He patted my shoulder softly, letting me know that he was finished. "I know, but I've got to say, that was ridiculously funny."

I merely rolled my eyes. "My bags are on the bed if you'd like to take them down for me."

"Sure, sure." He mumbled before walking out.

I checked myself over once more in the mirror. Satisfied that everything seemed in place and I was ready to face the day, I headed out the door, looking back over my shoulder at the small room that I had called my own since I was two. My drawers empty, the closet bare, and my desk clear of any picture or trinket that I had ever found endearing. Kami, I was going to miss this place.

As I turned to the door, a sharp glint caught my eyes. I walked back to the center of the room. On the floor, lying partially obscured by the corner of my bed was a small compact. The container sent light fragments across the floor around it, the silver glinting off a square of sun that flitted in through the window, splitting up the rays. I reached down and picked it up, cold and heavy in my hands. It obviously wasn't mine, but I couldn't think of who could have dropped it in here.

I inspected it casually, and without a second thought turned the little latch and opened it. At first it was just a compact. Sitting with a mirror on the top lid, my reflection was there. But then it wasn't. It moved, it shimmered, there was a flash, and then everything around me was blue.

I heard a shout from behind me, someone pulling my arm, but it was too late. Both of us were hurdling into blue nothingness. As we fell and were tossed about, the compact was pulled from my hands. By who or what I didn't know, but the force was undeniably alive, an active yank of the silver sphere.

I squeezed my eyes shut from the chaos, the hand around my arm pulling me to a solid body. I looked up in surprise. Shippo looked around us, his brow furrowed. He was not expecting this.

And just as suddenly as the shifting blue came, it was gone. Something solid rocked under our feet, and Shippo let out a relieved sigh.

"Are you all right Kagome?"

I lifted my head from his chest and looked around in astonishment. The shimmering colors that had surrounded us were gone, yes, but there was still blue, _so_ much blue. It was an ocean. We were floating, on a wooden raft…in the middle of the god damned ocean!

"Shippo where are we?"

"I guess I should have expected this. I didn't realize I dropped the mirror until you had already found it." He paused for a moment, scratching the back of his head and looking out at the blue water, "I suppose, though, that I was just lucky to have grabbed you before it closed."

He looked at me suddenly with an intense eye, "Are you all right Kagome?"

I nodded my head. I stepped out of the circle of his arms, under my feet the raft rocked. As I moved back, Shippo also took a step away from me, evening out our weight on the wood so we wouldn't flip.

"Well, welcome to Shippo Land!" He grinned, spreading his arms out and gesturing to the surrounding sea.

"To what?"

"To Shippo Land, where all dreams come true."

I stared at him with a blank expression for a few moments. "Oh my," I whispered, finally understanding where we were, "Shippo, how is this even possible. No one has ever traveled into another's summoning dimension!"

"Yeah, it's odd right? But I've never tried either. No one else has ever opened the compact." He sat himself down, wincing as a piece of wood scratched his leg. I sat across from him, and once again looked around.

"Where are we?" I asked again, though this time taking the question on a more specific run.

"No clue."

I stared.

"What? How do you have no clue? Haven't you been here before?" I asked incredulously.

"Nope, never been to the ocean before. There's a tower on the main land, I don't really leave there."

There was an ocean… _and_a tower. What in the world…

"How big is this place?"

"Like I said, no clue. I've never really explored. But I it's pretty big, I mean, look around you."

I did just that. The ocean was enormous, and Shippo was an idiot.

"Wait, wait, and _wait_!" I screamed suddenly, "You have made up an entire _world_, and you've never left to travel around? Shippo, this place is amazing; the entirety of Japan could fit in here easily! When we were children all you could stuff inside this place was a couple of children's toys!"

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked out into the distance, avoiding my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. When I was about twelve the tower appeared," He squinted his eyes at the horizon, "Look! You can see it there!" He pointed abruptly.

I looked out to where he was pointing. The sky was lit up orange and red like a sunset, but on the horizon all I could make out was a purple light, like a star. No sun, just star; big, blazing, bright…star.

"I don't see anything." I grumbled.

"It's right there, next to Vulpecula." he said.

I started, "Vulpecula? You name that purpled monstrosity after a constellation? That was the coolest name you could come up with?" I asked.

He turned back to me in surprise, "What?"

"Vulpecula?"I asked again.

"Yeah. It's a compilation of stored up youkai from over the years. I began pushing it together when we were younger," he blushed lightly, "you actually gave me the idea to do it."

"When did I give you the idea to-?"

He waved his hand in front of his face, "Never mind, but the tower is in that direction. Come here."

I stepped over to him cautiously. He kneeled down in front of me, "Get on my back, I'll take us over to land."

"Running over water, never tried that before…"

He smiled at me over his shoulder.

"Just keep your hands to yourself please."

"No promises"

(_shift_)

The tower, as Shippo called it, turned out to be just that; a large, over bearing, 32 stories, glass tower. When we walked inside, I was so stunned into silence that Shippo probably thought I was going to be ill.

After walking through the electric sliding glass doors, we were met with a receptions desk. Behind the counter sat what I could only describe as a chibi Shippo. The little guy grinned up at us from his place at a computer, saluted Shippo, then pushed a button to call down an elevator. To the left of the desk were orange leather couches, and I could hear an air conditioner blowing somewhere in the background.

My mind felt overwhelmed. I tried to take a breath of the cool air, hoping it would calm me down enough to get a good look at my surrounding. It didn't help much, everything still made no sense.

The elevator was glass, see through walls that let you see out in all directions. The building was a wonder.

Floor seventeen appeared to be empty. The twenty second floor was filled with boxes of plaster and tins of paint; hanging on the wall was a sign that read 'under renovations, please see the front desk for more information'. The elevator stopped on the Twenty fifth floor, where another chibi Shippo stepped on, waited silently and patiently, then stepped off three floors up. I held my breath the entire time he stood next to me, but he didn't seem to mind me or Shippo.

In the upper left corner of the glass platform was a plastic, tawny speaker that played a continuous loop of 'Beautiful World' by Utada Hikaru.

Shippo leaned casually at ease on the glass wall, whistling merrily to the tune of the song, watching each floor of the building pass by leisurely.

At one point we reached the top floor. The elevator dinged, and the doors opened to a large room, the center of which held an old mahogany desk.

"Finally." Shippo muttered, stepping into the office, dragging me by the wrist.

I walked over the blue carpet to one of the floor to ceiling windows. Outside, divided perfectly by a straight line, lay a hot looking desert on the left, and a tropical rain forest on the right. When I put my ear to the window, I could hear the call of monkeys and Toucans in the distance.

"This has got to be some kind of ass backwards dream, Shippo." I whispered with my forehead pressed against the cool window.

"What?" he asked.

I turned my head to glare at him. He sat comfortably at the desk, shuffling papers around and opening drawers, looking for something.

"I _said_ this has got to be some ASS BACKWARDS dream, Shippo! What is the seventh hell is up with this place? I feel like my name is Alice and I've tumbled down a rabbit's hole!"

"Sorry, it is a bit to take in," he said, running his hand through his hair and motioning me forward with his finger, "come here."

I walked towards him obediently, stopping about a foot away from him. He put his hands on my hips and pushed me down. "Sit" he commanded. There was a puff of blue smoke, and a soft rolling office chair appeared under me.

He opened up the bottom drawer in the desk to toss me a cold bottle of water. I caught it gratefully, twisting the lid and taking slow sips.

He returned to his search once he saw me drinking.

"What are you looking for?" I asked

He didn't look up, "The compact," he murmured, "It's programmed to come back here if it's dropped in this world."

I gulped nervously, "Um, and what if it wasn't dropped?" I asked.

He looked up at me with a start, "Did you still have it? If you do, we can just open it and go back home now."

I shook my head, the bow in my hair thumping against my temple. "No, I don't have it. But when we, uh, fell in here, it felt like something _grabbed _it from me. Is that what normally happens?"

His eyes narrowed. "_No_. That is _not_ what normally happens. Did you see what grabbed it?"

I shook my head again, quickly. "My eyes were closed."

He put his hand to his head and rubbed his temples. "Crap. I really hope some fish didn't swallow it when we were over the ocean."

_There are fish?_

He pushed a button on the intercom on his desk, "Number 201, you there?" he asked.

I listened in amazement as a high pitched, distinctly _Shippo_ voice answered.

"No Sir! 372 here. 201 took some vacation days this week; he won't be back until the Vulpecula festival."

"Great" Shippo rolled his eyes, "I need you to organize a search party to be sent out to the fifth, seventh, and eighth districts of the fifth quadrant." He said.

I looked at him with my brow raised, "Fifth quadrant? That doesn't even make sense."

He waved his hand at me and kept talking, "Have them sufficiently stalked with supplies for a 24 hour excursion. Then send them up to my office for their assignment."

"Yes Sir, how many would you like in the platoon?"

He seemed to think about that for a moment, I scoffed.

"Just have a standard unit for a rank seven mission put together. That should be enough."

"Right away Sir! They'll be up as soon as we can get 'em! 372 out!"

Shippo leaned back in his chair with a whistle, "That damn 201, I don't know where he gets the gall. He's already taken seventeen sick days this year, and now a vacation?"

"Shippo?" I called.

"Yeah?"

"Explain; now."

He looked confused for a moment. "Explain what?"

I tapped my foot impatiently on the carpet. "Explain just what the hell is going on here. How long have you had this place in order? Why does it sound like you have an army of mini Shippos? And how do you get air conditioning?" I growled.

"It's kind of a long story…"

"Well, it sounds to me like we have time until your _platoon _gets here, so that should be fine."

"I don't know, they're very organi-" He began.

"Shippo!" I yelled.

"Fine, fine," he whispered, putting his hands up in defense. He opened his mouth to speak again. For one satisfied second I thought I might get a solid explanation.

Then suddenly another small puff of blue spoke sputtered up from on top of the desk, leaving a neatly folded memo sealed with an acorn wax seal. Shippo sighed, once again ignoring me, and opened up the paper.

He read over it quickly.

"This is going to make you mad, but I need to check up on electrical productions." He looked up at me again, this time his eyes pleading, "I'm sorry Kagome, please don't go off on me, but I've got to get down there. Seems like news has spread to the lower levels that I'm back."

He got up and held his hand out to me, "Looks like the communications department has upped the ante." He breathed in heavily through his nose, and then let out a breath of cool air through his mouth, "I've been so concerned with school that I haven't been able to concentrate on making sure that everything here is running smoothly."

Once in the elevator he pressed the button for the eighth and negative third floors. We traveled down in an awkward (at least for me) silence.

"So, what's wrong with Electrical Productions?" I asked, trying to fill in the quiet even though I was sure I _really_ didn't want to know.

"They're trying to outsource their help desk, but it's causing too many problems with the Shippo Clones on the other side of the desert, apparently their accents are too thick to understand, and their generator is constantly breaking down, causing them to lose power. The only problem with that is whenever someone is having power troubles, they call the electrical productions help desk, and from there they're redirected to the main branch where a help team can be sent out to fix the problem. Since they _are _the help desk though, they don't know what to do."

I didn't ask him any more questions after that.

(_shift_)

I got dropped off, to my own irritation, on the eighth floor; which just so happened to be the Board of Education's main base. Before abandoning me, Shippo had the decency to introduce me to 43, one of the original clones of the first year, as Shippo had labeled him.

I was shocked and horrified to find that 43 had grey hairs and a small grey beard that surrounded an otherwise un-aged face. Other than that though, he looked like all the rest of the clones; small with a blue bow in his hair, and a traditional blue kimono with a fox pelt vest covering his torso.

"43 here will tell you everything you want to know about Shippo land." Shippo had said before looking down at 43, "You brought the pamphlet right?" he asked.

43 had nodded, then handed me a thick brochure titled "One a clone is a many; the do's and don'ts of a healthy working environment".

Once I was being led away, I saw Shippo continue down the elevator to the underground floors of the tower.

(_shift_)

My mind was numb.

I had watched a power-point on the infrastructure of 'A Clone's Society'. I had seen a slide show of the _companies_ last 'Vulpecula Festival'; an accumulation of fireworks and traditional Japanese food booths set up along the beach. I then saw a news article on why the clones shouldn't light fireworks by the rain forest, pictures in black and white of burning green forest and fleeing birds. I was then taken on a tour of the Tower, but not before first being instructed on the emergency exits and side stair ways.

When we were walking, and I was delirious with an information overload, I had laughed and asked, "Why do you guys need fire escapes when you're flame retardant?"

I had meant it as a joke (the clones actually had a great sense of humor, like Shippo's), but he had answered me anyway.

"We don't catch fire, but the clothes are 100 percent cotton."

(_shift)_

I was lying face down on one of the orange couches in the front lounge. My mind was cloudy with images of mini dorm beds and short auburn haired foxes.

"Kagome." Shippo whispered to me softly, tugging on a lock of my hair.

I turned my head towards him, but even though I was looking right at him, I couldn't make out any features.

"Kagome," He tugged again, "They found the compact on the outskirts of the jungle. Apparently the monkeys learned how to tie a harness to the seagulls and ride them; one of them pulled the compact out of your hand when we were coming in."

Another tug, "Come on, let's go home."

"How long have we been here? My head hurts." I turned my head away again and rubbed my face on the leather.

"Nearly eight hours."

"What about Sango?"

"Don't worry about her, time runs a little differently here. You can get a nice nap in on the car ride to the school."

I mumbled a muffled yes.

He swung me up into his arms. I buried my face into the side of his neck and wrapped my arms around him.

"This was all a really weird dream wasn't it?" I asked softly.

He rubbed the skin on my arms lightly with the pad of his thumb. "Sure, Kagome"

A flash of blue light behind my eye lids, and then we stood in a square of orange sunlight as it flitted in through my bedroom window.


	3. onigumo

**WHAT EVERYONE IS BOUND TO WANT**

**chapter 3**

INTRODUCTION:

**Tier, Slayer, Priest, Monk, Demon**

What a tier actually is isn't anything special. Every once in a while a human is born, but the _soul_ that makes them who they are is just a little bit bigger than other people's. The extra space in that _soul_ allows them to bend that power to their own will.

A slayer would be the next level up in power. Though the casts that they tie are considerably weak, their bodies are built much stronger; they heal faster, and have enhanced strengths.

In the case of a priest or priestess, the _soul_ is nearly twice as big as a normal person's. The open power, known as reiki, is a pure and tangible force; leaving one to use it as they wish. The main difference between a holy person and a tier is that purity. The purity of the enormous _soul_ opens an entirely new door, the number of casts they are able to perform doubles, though they are still limited to only defensive casts.

A miko or monk is like their stronger equivalent. A miko does not have just one _soul_, but two. The second _soul_ provides an inexhaustible source of power, a power that can be called upon at any time, and that will never run out. Unlike a priest or priestess, a miko or monk may cast ties in an offensive manor, and are known simply as holy worriers.

Unlike the previous four categories, a demon is not in any way human. Their blood has been said to have been mixed with that of the Kami's. The _soul_ they have is known as youkai. The energies are darker, very primal, and it is common for a certain type of demon to be associated with an animal counterpart. The powers of youkai work in opposition to that of a holy tier's reiki. A demon may cast a tie as well as any other, but without the agreement of the inner youkai's conscious, power cannot be pulled to complete the cast. It is for this reason that demons are known to be so volatile, as they often disagree with their more primal half, and it creates an imbalance.

(A/N; tier is pronounced like a car tire, not like the tiers on a cake)

**CHAPPY THREE: ONIGUMO**

"Kagome! Shippo! Let's go!" Sango yelled form downstairs.

The ride to the institute was filled with exited chatter and bickering, but the entire car became silent when we finally approached the campus grounds, nearly an hour later. Surrounding the small one lane street were rows upon rows of Sakura trees, just starting to bloom; they were oddly premature for so early in March. At the end of the road, we came upon a large, impregnable looking gate. It was a shining mass of clean silver, a large crescent moon and sun in the center, showing the demon clan (the moon) and that holy people were welcome (the sun). It was very ordinate.

"Well, these guys sure don't mess around." Shippo muttered, leaning forward in his seat to get a better view of our surroundings.

As we came closer to the gate, Sango rolled down her window. A young man came up to the car, kneeling down so he could see into it. "You guys got your papers?"

Sango leaned around me to reach into the glove compartment, pulling out our registration papers and the certificate she needed to have her car on campus. She looked threw them for a second, making sure everything was there, and then handed them to the gate keeper.

"I'm actually surprised to see students here so early." He told us, thumbing through the papers. "You guys are a few days early. Of Couse your welcome in, but there are only a few tours today, maybe two…Not many are here."

I glanced over at Shippo, who was skimming over the schools calendar with his phone. "We thought the campus officially opened today, its March fifth right?" I asked to the guy out side.

"Oh, I guess you guys didn't hear then. Sorry about that. The Head Master had to leave on some very important business, so they moved it to the the seventh. It was posted on the schools site." He replied, looking curiously at the three of us.

Me and Sango looked at each other, and then turned to glare at Shippo in the driver's seat. "That was your one job moron." Sango muttered darkly.

"I-I'm sorry Sango! It's not like it occurred to me that they would change their schedule…" Sango turned her head, automatically excusing him. He let out a quick sigh of relief, only to let out a sharp yelp when she leaned forward and smacked him on the head with her papers.

She handed me a small sticker to put on her windshield as we drove through the gate after a quick thank you to the guy that had helped us.

The campus was set up more or less like a small town; at the end of the main street was the main building, where most of our classes would be held. But in front of it was a large park, surrounded by benches and fountains. Before you reached the actual school, the road split into a fork, to your right, the dorms; and to the left, fields upon fields of training grounds.

"Well, because we're so early, thanks to a certain kitsune, what do you two want to do?" Sango asked as Shippo pulled into a large garage next to the girl's dorm.

The three of us filed out of the car, a large tarp in my hand to cover it. Sango wouldn't be driving her precious baby for about six months, so as she kissed the hood of the car and whispered loving words, me and Shippo worked on pulling out our suitcases and covering it up. "Ugh, out of all the things we're leaving behind, this has got to be the worst." She murmured quietly, her voice muffled due to the fact that her lips were pressed firmly to the bright red car.

"Hurry up and lock it Sango, I want to find our rooms." Shippo said, trying his best to juggle all of our bags, "And besides, you're not even 'leaving it behind'. It's at least on the grounds with you."

I ignored the two as they began to argue, choosing instead to look over the small map of the institute. "Shippo, Sango," I called to them, "There's one more tour at two, in half an hour, I want to go. It'll be better to go now before the grounds get too crowded. Did you guys want to come?" I asked.

Shippo shook his head no, moving towards the exit while Sango seemed to contemplate for a bit. "You might be going alone Kagome, I think I want to find our room and settle in, is that alright or do you want me to go with you?"

I waved my hand dismissively, "No, no, it's fine. You go on ahead. How about we meet up for a late lunch at three thirty then?"

She gave me a soft smile and began to fallow Shippo to the dorms. Map under my arm, I walked the opposite direction, back towards the park.

There were hardly any people there, but I could already see a small group forming, getting ready for the next tour. In the center of said group I saw a young man, obviously a student, talking with everyone about the school. Answering questions and shouting out helpful facts, simple things. He stood on top of a large white crate to see over the heads of the students. Most of the people there seemed to be upper class-men there to just hangout. But there were still several freshmen getting ready to explore the grounds.

"We'll leave in ten!" he shouted, "I'm not picky, so if anyone has something they need to do, you can catch up with the group later on. Our route is marked on the schools map!"

I walked past the group to sit on a stone bench next to a large tree. Besides me sat a guy slightly hunched over a sketch pad.

Being me, I not so discretely glanced down at what he was drawing.

"That's amazing." I whispered.

He didn't even glance up. His hand moved in rhythmic, jerky motions. Under his fingers the picture came to life in a black and white ease.

I sighed and leaned back, still watching him from the periphery of my vision.

"Thanks."

I jumped and turned my head to him in surprise.

He was wearing a black and red plaid sweater, torn blue jeans. His face was covered mostly by his messy hair. His voice was soft.

"Mirokus real fun. Sometimes he'll buy the pictures I draw of him. I think he likes to slip them in his friend's lockers to creep them out." He whispered.

I scooted closer to him and looked down at the sketch pad again. It was a beautiful recreation of the main building's front pillars, a boy stood in front of them on top of a white crate. His arms were spread out in a friendly gesture, his handsome face smiling welcomingly.

I looked back up in front of us at the small but growing crowd. "Is that Miroku?" I asked, pointing to the boy who would lead the tour.

"Yep." he murmured.

"And what's your name?" I asked him.

He glanced up and tapped his chin lightly with the tip of his pencil. The shade from the leaves above us shot shadows across his face and shoulders. "Onigumo."

I nodded at that. He looked over to me and smiled lightly. After tilting his head up I was finally able to get a good look at his face.

Angular cheek bones, proportioned nose, full mouth, red eyes, black eye lashes that weren't long but many in number…

He was cute.

"I'm Kagome." I told him, tugging lightly on my red ribbon and feeling slightly inferior.

"Are you a slayer?" He asked.

"No…a miko." I replied.

"That would have been my second guess," He sighed, "Just because you have the build for a fighter, I didn't think you would be a priestess or tier."

"Thanks. What kind of demon are you?" I asked.

"Kumo!" he shouted suddenly, throwing his arms up above his head and smiling some more, "My brother and I are the only spider youkai in the school." His tone was proud.

Sort of like a child's...

I laughed and stood up.

"Well," I told him, "I'll be leaving for the tour soon."

"Would you mind if I accompanied you?" He asked. When he smiled he had a small dimple on his left cheek, none on his right, "A new friend is always nice."

I paused for a moment before I answered him, "I don't mind, but I wouldn't want to pull you away from your drawing."

He gestured over to our tour guide, Miroku. "If my models leaving I might as well fallow."

We had only just begun walking towards the group when my phone started buzzing.

"Hello?" I said to the metal and plastic.

"Kagome, where do you want that egg of yours?" Sango asked from the other end. Onigumo looked down at me curiously as he heard her speak.

My eyes slid from his too look on ahead, "On my bed please, on a pillow."

"Which bed do you want?" She asked.

"I'm not sure how the room's set up, but I don't really care; whichever one you don't want." I told her, sighing.

"There's a small sitting room when you walk in and a shoji dividing the common area and a large room. So, bed by the window or the one closest to the bathroom?" She asked.

"Window please, if you don't mind."

"You know I prefer the one by the bathroom. Thanks Kagome!" She shouted before the line went dead.

"An egg?" Onigumo questioned.

I nodded as I put my phone away, "I've recently decided to invest in a bird."

"What kind?"

I looked up at the sky, "I won't know for sure until it hatches."

"That's cool." He said, rocking back on his heels, "I'll be right back."

I stood in the small lake of people as he ran up to Miroku, but turned my head when they began speaking. I didn't want to be nosy.

After a moment, "Alright everyone! Let's get moving!"

Onigumo ran back to my side with a smile.

"Did he want it?" I asked.

He held out his hand to show me, "Five hundred yen and a food ticket, but I'm not complaining! All that paper was worth was about fifty."

"The school does food tickets?" I asked him

He nodded and pointed to a machine a few feet away, "Yeah, keeps the lunch lines from getting too long. They're all around the school, so it's really convenient."

The small tour group began walking inside the main building, up the steps and through the thick wooden doors.

Onigumo and I were near the front so I could better see Miroku, being small in these situations doesn't help anyone.

"This is the Main Building. All classes will be held here, though outings to other parts of the campus occur often." Miroku spoke, "Everyone will have three main courses depending on your title. One class will be for fighting, one for protecting, and one for casting. For example; as a monk, the three I'm taking this year are Demonic Defense, Intro to Curses, and Alchemic Ties. Every week there are only three days of classes. On each of those days you will have one of your main classes, and two of your chosen classes. The main classes are assigned to you by the staff and Head Master; chosen classes are what you signed up for last spring. In total everyone will have nine classes each week."

Miroku paused for a moment and gestured behind him. The main building was one gigantic long hall way. The walls were all white marble, and doors on the left and right were made of Red Wood. Next to each door was a plaque with the instructors name and the class description. "Does anyone have any questions?"

I raised my hand up tentatively and called out, "How many classes does the school offer?"

Miroku nodded and restated my question loudly, "The school offers over one hundred courses. The classes not taught in this building are usually onsite ones, meaning that you're probably going to be blowing things up. Anything else?"

While Miroku turned to address another student directly I looked over at Onigumo. He was rocking back on his heels and glancing up at the high rafters. "You're not a first year, are you?" I asked him.

He looked down at me and shook his head, "Nah, my brother and I are third years. Only two more to go and I guess were out of here."

"What will we do when we don't have classes?" Miroku restated for someone else before answering, "When class is actually in session, the campus is closed and you either need to be with your class, in the main square, or in the dorms. Things can get dangerous and keeping student from wondering too much is necessary. On off days, the campus will be open. During those times students are free to seek out instructors, go to any of the training areas for practice, or hang out."

Another young boy spoke up, "What can we do in the main square?"

Before answering Miroku moved the group down the hall a bit. Between a couple of doors was a map of the campus. Miroku gestured to the large square that backed up to the Main Building.

"This hall leads out to the square. Around it is the recreation hall, library, cafeteria, and gym. Behind the buildings here there is a bit of forest. Be aware, you can explore all you want, but don't get lost, and don't get caught out there during closed campus. Offense classes use those woods just as much as the open training grounds to practice."

Next to me Onigumo let out a loud snort.

"Do you have something to say, Mr. Morikawa?" Miroku asked with a smile.

Onigumo nodded. "Sure do," he turned more to face the group, "In regards to those woods, it's not just off days you need to worry about. You should try not to go there after dark, or right before noon, definitely never during mating season, and just to be safe, avoid White Day too."

"White Day?" Miroku asked.

"White day," Onigumo confirmed happily. "The chocolate gets all the nasties riled up."

Miroku thought for a moment before nodding in agreement. "Let's continue on with the tour. We'll be going into the woods at the end so you can see how big it is, when we do don't wonder off."

The group continued on down the hallway. It was nearly never ending, and took us a good twenty minutes to get to the other side of the building. By the time we got to the glass double doors, we could no longer see the Red Wood ones on the other side.

"The building didn't look this big on the map." I mumbled to Onigumo.

He nodded and looked up at the high ceiling. "Yep, the map is dis-proportioned They couldn't get everything to fit to scale on the wall, so when they made it they shortened some things up."

"Doesn't that make the map completely useless then?" I asked.

"If you're trying to calculate distance, then definitely. It's mostly just so you can see where everything is in relative location."

"So the woods…"

"The woods are about five times as big as they looked on the map." He smiled, "but Miroku calls them small semetimes because he's been in there often, and knows it well. Don't let that fool you. Five minutes in there alone, and I can guarantee you that you probably won't be coming back."

And of course, he was right. After looking at the buildings around the square, we headed down a well-traveled path strait into the woods.

"Makeikusa no mori," Miroku told us with a broad smile, "The Forest of the Lost Battle!"

"How uplifting," I whispered.

Onigumo laughed and nudged me forward so that I was walking in front of him. "Do you know what classes you have this year?"

"hm, I only remember the ones that sounded interesting, I only looked at my schedule once." I said.

"Which ones then?" he laughed again.

"Recreational Ties and Survival 101.1, I think."

"Survival?" Miroku asked as he turned to us, "I'm taking Survival 101.1 too; maybe we'll be in the same class."

I nodded, "That'd be great!"

"Are you a slayer then?" He asked.

I shook my head curiously, why did I look like a slayer to everyone? "No, a miko. Why do you say slayer?"

Miroku seemed surprised.

Our small group continued to walk down that path. The twenty or so other people all chatting; Miroku, Onigumo, and me were at the front.

"I didn't sense reiki, that's why."

Now I was the one slightly shocked. "You can't?" I asked.

Miroku tugged lightly on the collar of his purple shirt. He shook his head and nodded over to Onigumo, "I don't think Morikawa-san can either."

"You can't?" I asked again, "Why didn't you say something before? That's really odd."

Miroku put his hands up in defense, "It's not a big deal at all! You might just be subconsciously drawing it in because of all the demons in the area. Are you around demons a lot?"

I sighed in relief and shook my head. At least nothing was wrong with me or something like that. "No, I have a friend that's a demon, I grew up with him. But that's it. There weren't many in the neighborhood where I grew up."

Miroku also looked relieved, "That's good then. Your reiki must be doing it on its own. I was worried that you looked so surprised when I told you. A lot of really powerful people choose to suppress their auras to keep people from getting uncomfortable. I thought that that was what you were doing. Well, I guess you _are_ doing that, but not intentionally."

"Should I try to stop it?" I asked.

Both Onigumo and Miroku shook their heads in the negative. "Leave it alone," Onigumo said, "If you're doing it without realizing it, then it probably means that there's a good reason for it."

My phone began to ring again.

"Hello?" I asked.

I could practically hear Sango's smile. "Kagome! Have you seen the cafeteria yet? It's enormous! It's already three, when will the tour be done?" she asked. I could hear Shippo laughing at something in the background, another male voice.

"One second," I said. I looked up at Miroku and smiled, "Is this the last place we're going? I was supposed to meet my friends for lunch."

Miroku nodded, "We're circling back now. This path leads out again on the other corner of the main square. Do you mind me asking where you're meeting your friends at?"

"The café I guess."

Onigumo smiled, "Great! We can all eat together!"

"Oh! That is a great idea," I put the phone back to my ear, "I'm on my way now Sango. I've met some guys I want to introduce you to."

Miroku waggled his eye brows at me, "This a good friend of yours?"

I ignored his question when I saw Onigumo roll his eyes. "I may not hang out with you much," he said, "But that personality of yours isn't going to get you very far with women if you're always so forward."

Sango told me where to meet her, and a few minutes later had us walking out of the forest. The path the group took was a small loop. It had branched off at several places, but Miroku led us right back to the square and released everyone there. When we had come through here the first time, we had just stopped out in front of the building, but didn't go inside. Sango was right, though. Once we got into the cafeteria, I was able to see just how big it was. The problem was how deceiving the place looked from outside. Standing in front of it, all you could see was a decent sized building with windows higher up, and a vaulted roof. But from the front, the ceiling looked out of place, because it was relatively close to the ground for its shape. After going through one of the doors, there was a wide entryway with machines for food tickets. Maybe twenty feet in from the doors, there was a stair case that went down a decent way and strait into the dining area. It could have been described as a food court, but the long tables made it more elegant.

Sango was near the back wall, like she had said. I couldn't see them from the doors (that's how big the room was), but I could sense Shippo and her down there. Three thirty was an odd time to be eating. Most people weren't, but there was a surprisingly large amount of students still milling around, talking and having fun.

Miroku stood to my left and also surveyed the crowd, unsurprised. "Most students come here to hand out in the evenings. You can't be too loud in the library, and it gets nippy at night."

I nodded and led him and Onigumo down the stairs and to the back.

When we reached the table where Sango and Shippo were, I was surprised to see another face there that I recognized.

"Inuyasha?" I nearly yelled.

The boy I had spent one evening with, eating bread after he had saved me.

"What's up Inuyasha?" Miroku said, stepping past me and hitting him lighting on the back.

Onigumo patted me on the shoulder as he also past, "Hey Inuyasha!"

Sango smiled and pulled me forward when I didn't move. "Kagome! I saw Inuyasha a few tables away and told him to join us, I thought it's be a good surprise."

Inuyasha looked up and met my eyes with a grin, "How have you been Kagome?"

I gave myself a quick mental shake and moved forward to hug him. "Inuyasha! I had no idea that you went here!"

"Of course I do woman. There's no way in hell I'd be going to some school like Tengoku."

The six of us settled down around the tables. Shippo already had a couple trays of food for everyone, burgers and fries, that he must have gotten just before we arrived. They were still warm.

"When did you meet these two?" Inuyasha asked.

"Miroku led my tour group. Oh! Sango, Shippo, I forgot." I looked at them from across the table, "This is Miroku and Onigumo."

Miroku was sitting next to Sango, across from me. He leaned over and whispered something into her ear.

Onigumo just nodded his head, "It's a pleasure to meet you. All of you."


End file.
